


『That's Not How A Lady Behaves』

by obsessivemenace



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Blood and Violence, Crushes, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jealous Emmy Altava, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Post-Azran Legacy, Post-Canon, Presumed Dead, Rating May Change, Reunions, Slow To Update, Stalking, Symbolism, Tags May Change, To Be Edited, Unrequited Crush, Violence, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress, Yandere, Yandere Emmy Altava - Freeform, or at least attempting, or at least minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemenace/pseuds/obsessivemenace
Summary: Emmy has a deep affection for the Professor. One that happens to change over time.
Relationships: Claire/Hershel Layton, Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton, Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	『That's Not How A Lady Behaves』

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long fic in a long time. And honestly, I'm quite excited about this! I'm probably going to edit this over time to add more to a chapter or to add to the word count.

The camera made a low click as the brunette snapped another picture. Her dark eye remained on the lens as she zoomed in on a dark figure. The figure was dressed in an orange shirt that was covered by a dark jacket. He wore a black top hat upon his head. The brunette smiled at him. Her chest erupted with warmth, like a fire had been lit inside her heart.

A smile spread across her lips as she watched the figure. Her eyes studied him as he began to walk across the street. The woman lowered her camera and instinctively stalked behind him. The man walked onwards without much thought to his surrounding environment. The woman beamed up at him.

"Good afternoon professor!" She beamed. The man looked over his shoulder and then down at her. A smile spread across his lips at her. "It's nice to see you again Miss Altava." He said with a warm tone. "How have you been doing?" He slowed down his pace. Emmy smiled at him. "I've been taking up photography for a while," She replied. She lifted her camera up for Layton to see. "I can show them to you if you want to see."

Layton smiled at the thought. "Of course! I'd be glad to see." He chirped. Emmy smiled in response. She lowered her camera without breaking eye contact. "Say, professor, what have _you_ been up to?" She asked. Layton softly chuckled as he dug his hands into his pocket. "Nothing much." He answered. "Life's been a drag lately." He commented.

Emmy pouted upon hearing that. "Why is that, professor?" She asked. Layton sighed and looked down. "I've been thinking a lot." He replied, solemnly. Emmy frowned and looked down. "Do you want to discuss it over tea?" She asked, kicking at a nearby pebble. Layton nodded at the question. "Tea sounds nice." He commented, as he raised his head. The duo began to briskly walk towards a cafe.

* * *

"So tell me, professor," Emmy chirped. She stirred her latte with a spoon as she maintained eye contact. "what has been on your mind recently?" She tilted her head. Layton picked up his cup and took a sip of tea. The hot tea stung his throat as he swallowed. He set the cup down and looked at Emmy. "I've been thinking a lot about my past." He said. Emmy leaned forward as she listened. "And I want to start dating again. I think I'm ready." Layton said. 

Emmy's eyes lit up. "What made you decide on this?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She maintained her focus on Layton. He sucked in a breath. "I think I'm ready to love again. However, I am afraid of what could happen to them." He replied. He began to fidget with his hands at the mere thought of another Clarie. Emmy smiled softly at him. She placed a hand upon his shoulder. "It's okay professor. It's going to be okay." She said. 

**Author's Note:**

> This [song](https://youtu.be/6nIvBI2_hSY) inspired a bit of Emmy's character in this chapter.


End file.
